yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
7/18
Arapça harfli ayet metni قَالَ اخْرُجْ مِنْهَا مَذْؤُومًا مَّدْحُورًا لَّمَن تَبِعَكَ مِنْهُمْ لأَمْلأنَّ جَهَنَّمَ مِنكُمْ أَجْمَعِينَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Kâlehruc minhâ mez'ûmen medhûrâ(medhûren), le men tebiake minhum leemleenne cehenneme minkum ecmaîn(ecmaîne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. kâle : dedi 2. uhruc : çık 3. min-hâ : oradan 4. mez'ûmen : hor görülmüş, kınanmış 5. medhûren : kovulmuş, uzaklaştırılmış olarak 6. le : elbette 7. men : kim 8. tebia-ke : sana tâbî olur, uyarsa 9. min-hum : onlardan 10. le emle enne : mutlaka dolduracağım 11. min-kum : sizden 12. ecmaîne : hepsi Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Tanrı, sen kınanmış, kovulmuşsun, çık oradan dedi, andolsun ki cehennemi sizinle ve sana uyanlarla dolduracağım. Ali Bulaç Meali (Allah) Dedi: "Kınanıp alçaltılmış ve kovulmuş olarak ordan çık. Andolsun, onlardan kim seni izlerse, cehennemi sizlerle dolduracağım." Ahmet Varol Meali (Allah da) şöyle dedi: "Oradan kınanmış ve kovulup aşağılanmış olarak çık. Onlardan kim sana uyarsa (bilin ki) cehennemi hep sizinle dolduracağım." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Allah, 'Yerilmiş ve kovulmuşsun, oradan defol; and olsun ki insanlardan sana kim uyarsa, hepinizi cehenneme dolduracağım' dedi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Allah, dedi ki: “Yerilmiş ve kovulmuş olarak çık oradan. Andolsun, onlardan sana kim uyarsa sizin, hepinizi cehenneme doldururum.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali Allah buyurdu: Haydi, yerilmiş ve kovulmuş olarak oradan çık! Andolsun ki, onlardan kim sana uyarsa, sizin hepinizi cehenneme dolduracağım! Edip Yüksel Meali Dedi ki: 'Horlanmış ve kovulmuş olarak oradan çık. Onlardan sana uyanlara gelince, hepinizle cehennemi dolduracağım.' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Allah: «Çık oradan, yerilmiş, kovulmuş olarak! Andolsun ki, onlardan her kim sana uyarsa, kesinlikle cehennemi tamamen sizinle dolduracağım. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Çık oradan mezmûm, matrûd olarak buyurdu: kasem ederim ki onlardan her kim sana uyarsa kat'ıyyen ve katıbeten sizin mecmuunuzdan Cehennemi doldururum Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Buyurdu ki: «Haydi oradan hakir ve koğulmuş olarak çık. Andolsun ki onlardan her kim sana tâbi olursa, elbette cehennemi sizden, hepinizden dolduracağım.» Muhammed Esed (Ve Allah): "Defol, (bulunduğun) o yerden, gözden düşmüş ve kovulmuş olarak! (Ve) onlardan sana uyacak olanlara gelince hiç şüpheniz olmasın, cehennemi topluca sizinle dolduracağım! Suat Yıldırım Allah şöyle buyurdu: "Alçak ve kovulmuş olarak çık oradan! Onlardan kim sana uyarsa, iyi bilin ki cehennemi sizlerle dolduracağım." Süleyman Ateş Meali (Allâh) buyurdu: "Haydi, sen, yerilmiş ve kovulmuş olarak oradan çık. Andolsun ki onlardan sana kim uyarsa (bilin ki) sizin hepinizden (derleyip) cehennemi dolduracağım (azdıran sizler de, size uyup yoldan çıkan insanlar da cehenneme gireceksiniz)!" Şaban Piriş Meali Allah da: -Çık oradan, yerilmiş ve kovulmuş olarak! Onlardan kim sana tabi olursa, sizin hepinizi cehenneme dolduracağım, dedi. Ümit Şimşek Meali Allah buyurdu ki: 'Oradan kınanmış ve kovulmuş olarak çık. Onlardan kim sana uyarsa, hepinizi birden Cehenneme tıkacağım. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Allah buyurdu: "Çık oradan, yenik düşmüş ve kovulmuş olarak. Onlardan sana uyan olursa yemin olsun ki, cehennemi tamamen sizden dolduracağım." Yusuf Ali (English) ((Allah)) said: "Get out from this, disgraced and expelled. If any of them follow thee,- Hell will I fill with you all. M. Pickthall (English) He said: Go forth from hence, degraded, banished. As for such of them as follow thee, surely I will fill hell with all of you. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Allah: "Defol, (bulunduğun) o yerden, gözden düşmüş ve kovulmuş olarak! Ve onlardan sana uyacak olanlara gelince hiç şüpheniz olmasın, cehennemi topluca sizinle dolduracağım! Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri